With an increasing awareness of the body's nutritional needs has come the recognition that each individual has different nutritional requirements depending on his or her particular daily activities, his or her usual diet, and the general condition of his or her body. Although decisions with respect to an individual's nutritional needs are normally made with the advice of skilled practitioners or doctors, it is usual that the supplemental nutritional intake is self-administered and is in the form of commercially available pre-packaged dosages, such as pills, capsules, or the like.
Because one must usually depend on commercially available nutritional supplements in commercially available dosages, it is necessary to take varying numbers of individually available dosages in order to administer appropriate dosage levels as well as appropriate mixtures of nutritional substances. In addition, the amount and the type of nutritional supplements which are taken over a period of time may vary from day to day. It is therefore not only necessary to programme ones nutritional intake, but to keep a record of day-to-day dosages in order that the programme be properly utilized.
It is usual that one merely keep track of the various dosages by memory or by keeping a written record so that as each day progresses the appropriate number and kind of commercially available dosages are ingested on schedule. Often this regimen may be repeated several times a day.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vitamin organizer which permits convenient quantization of a complete nutritional dosage requirement in an individual container.
It is a related object of the invention to provide a vitamin organizer which permits quantizing complete nutritional dosages conveniently for a predetermined period of time, especially for one or two weeks, so that variations in the dosages for the extended period of time can be pre-programmed and the dosages thereafter taken in specific order without the inconvenience of referring to a programme time-table.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an inexpensive and easily operated vitamin organizer which can be utilized conveniently by the ultimate consumer of the nutritional supplements.